After the Norther War
by jamesb497
Summary: After the war In North Amberia. Rean goes to see Alisa. Minor SC3 spoilers ahead. Day 12 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

After the war In North Amberia. Rean goes to see Alisa.

So were about half way through the challenge so far I hope that everyone is enjoying the stories so far.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

"Now arriving at Roer station." The voice over the intercom said.

Rean then grabs his bag and the train stops moving. Rean then walked off the train.

"Is that the Ashen Chevalier?" He heard from his left.

"Oh my Aidios it is." A voice from his right said.

"What's he doing in Roer?" Another asked.

Rean mentally sighed and ignored them. He then took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Hoping that no one else would recognize him he disembarked from the train and walked right out of the station.

He took a look at his surroundings looking at the familiar sights before he set his eye on his goal the Reinford building. He made his way to the escalator and stepped on.

'I really hope that she doesn't mind me showing up out of the blue like this.' he thought as he rode the escalator up. When it reached the top he walked off and then looked at the building in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

When he walked into the building he looked around and to his luck he saw Sharon talking to the receptionist and walked up to her.

"Sharon."

Sharon turned around to face him. And he took a look off his sunglasses.

"Oh my Master Rean what a surprise." Sharon then looked and saw his face. He had a few bags under his eyes and he didn't have his usual smile on his face.

"Master Rean are you alright?"

"Honestly no Sharon I'm not. I'm here to see Alisa."

"I understand. Come Master Rean I'll take you to her."

"Thank you."

Together they walked into the elevator and went up to the floor that Alisa was working on. When they got there Sharon led Rean to the office that Alisa was working in and knocked on the door.

"Hold on Tio. Come In."

"Pardon my intrusion." Sharon said as she opened the door. And they entered.

"Alright Tio I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Alisa." she ended the video call.

"My Lady you have a guest that needs your attention."

"Right now? But I still have a bit to do today. Can they come back later?"

"Alisa." Rean called out her name before Sharon could say anything else.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Rean!" She jumped out of her desk and hugged him Rean immediately returned the hug.

"Rean. Why are you here? Are you alright? I heard that you were in North Amberia with Instructor Sara."

"I needed to see you."

Alisa then looked closer at Rean face and saw that he had bags under his eyes. And that his smile wasn't as bright as the last time she saw him.

"Rean. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well a lot happened in North Amberia. And I'll tell you about it later. But for now." Rean then hugged her again."Just let me hold you in my arms for a minute."

"R-Rean… Alright." Alisa then wrapped her arms around him returning the hug.

When the minute had passed they broke the hug and then took his hand.

"Sharon I'm sorry, but can you call and explain the situation to grandfather and ask him if he can take care of the rest of the work today?"

"Of course My Lady. I'm sure that Master Gwyn will understand as well."

"Thank you Sharon. Come on Rean." She said as she dragged him to the elevator.

"Thank you again Sharon."

"Think nothing of it Master Rean." She said as Alisa pulled him into the elevator.

Alisa hit the top floor button and the elevator doors close.

"Sorry about this by the way. Showing up unexpectedly and taking you away from your work."

"Rean don't apologize please. Besides how can I focus on work knowing that my boyfriend needs me."

"Alisa... thank you."

"Your welcome." The elevator door opened and then Alisa led him to her room.

"You can set your stuff down over here." Alisa said. Rean did as he was told.

Alisa then led him over to the bed and they sat down. Alisa then took his hand in hers and looked at him. "Rean tell me what happened."

"Alright. You see It started when I was ordered to participate in the Northern War. As I'm sure you heard it started as a dispute over the Northern Jaegers responsible in burning down Celdic During the Civil war. Then after North Amberia completely rejected the imperial Government's demand for compensation. War broke out against the Northern Jaegers and a swarm of giant archisms that came out of nowhere."

"I heard. Do we know how they had Archisms yet?"

"Not as far as I know. Anyway so Instead of the Imperial Army, the government sent a state of the art Panzer Soldat division, led by General Aurellia And Brigadier General Wallace. The battle kept getting more and more intense Altina and I began our evacuation guidance's in the capital Hallask. We worked with Instructor Sara and Captain Claire to help the citizens escape the fighting.

Rean took a deep breath before he continued.

"But then all hell broke loose. Thousands of giant archisms appeared and started to go on a rampage. When the evacuating citizens started to get attacked. I-I."

Alisa tightened the grip on his hand. "Thank you."

"Your welcome now continue."

"Okay. I called Valimar without hesitation and used Spirit Unification to release my full power. I remember up until the point where I defeated the last archaism. Then I lost consciousness. But even then, my power kept going. According to Instructor Sara and Altina I was in a weakened state. I was asleep for three days and when I woke up, I learned that all of North Amberia was completely occupied. By then, all I could do was sit and watch as North Amberia was annexed by the empire."

"Rean I had no Idea."

"But that's not all. Ever since that day I can't control my power anymore it's become so powerful, it's out of my control. And I can't stop it on my own either. When I tried to use it, I felt it swallow me. If Instructor Sara wasn't there with me when I tried to use it, I don't want to think what could have happened."

Rean then hugged her. "Honestly Alisa I'm tired of all of it. All of these orders from the Government. Tired of being a hero. The Ashen Chevalier. And worst of all, I'm tired because I'm sure that all of this is going according to his plans."

"Rean…" Alisa wasn't sure of what to do she had never seen Rean like this before. She took a moment to think of what to say. "Rean look at me." Rean did as he was told and looked at her. "

"It's going to be okay Rean were all with you. Elliot, Gaius, Fie, Laura, Machias, Jusis, Millium, Instructor Sara and I'm here with you to. Your not alone Rean no matter what we will be by your side."

Alisa then pulled Rean to her chest. "It's okay Rean let it all out." Rean then let his tears fall. Alisa just held Rean and let him cry let.

She felt a few tears of her own. it hurt her so much. It hurt her seeing the man that she loved in the state that he was in. They stay like that for a bit while Rean just let everything out. All of his tears, his pain, his anger. And Alisa just held him and rubbed his back.

When Rean was done he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She saw that he's eyes were red. She wiped one of the remaining tears from his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, but as long as I have you and the other's I will be."

"Rean I'll will always be here for you."

They both then leaned in and kissed each other. It lasted until they were out of breath. Then they broke the kiss."

"I love you Alisa so much."

"I love you too Rean… Hey Rean close your eyes."

Rean did what he was told without question. Then Alisa put his head on her lap.

"A-Alisa."

"It's okay Rean just sleep for now your tired I can see it. I'll be here when you wake up so please just sleep for now."

"Alisa I… Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Rean then closed his eyes and then drifted off to sleep. Alisa just watched him sleep and stroked his head.

'Rean why do you have to go through so much?' She thought.

Alisa then carefully moved him onto the bed and crawled up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. And drifted off to sleep as well.

Alisa woke up to a knock at her door. She looked at Rean who was still asleep and untangled herself from him and went to open the door. She opened the door and saw Sharon.

"How is he? She asked.

"Better, but still not okay. These missions that they keep sending him on there taking a toll on him."

"I can Imagine and I bet that adding school work on top of that doesn't help either."

"Your right."

"Well I shall go and prepare dinner for us."

"Thank you Sharon."

"No problem at all My Lady." Sharon then walked to the kitchen and Alisa turned her attention back to the sleeping Rean.

'He's sleeping so peacefully.' Alisa thought as she climbed back on the bed and shook him.

"Hey Rean wake up."

"A-Alisa…" Rean slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey how did you sleep?"

"Honestly that was the best sleep I've had in awhile." he said as he sat up.

"Glad to hear it."

"So how long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a few hours. Sharon's making dinner now."

"Sharon's cooking does sounds really good right now."

"Hey, Rean how long can you stay?"

"For tonight I need to be back in Trista tomorrow."

"I see." Alisa then hugged him. "Rean promise me that if anything happens or you just want to talk and vent call me okay?"

"Alright I will." he said as he hugged her back.

They chatted until dinner was ready. Then had a nice meal and then talked a bit more before they went to sleep. When morning came they said goodbye and that he would see her again soon. With one last kiss he boarded his train. And she watched him depart.

Later that night Alisa called up all of her members of Class VII.

"Okay Alisa everyone except Gaius and Instructor Sara is here." Emma said.

"Where is Gaius anyway I haven't been able to contact him for a while." Elliot said.

"Well Lets just have faith that he's alright and will be able to contact us soon." Machias said.

"Agreed." Fie said.

"Now Alisa why did you ask us to talk like this you said it was important?" Jusis asked.

"Yeah Alisa what's up? Millium asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Laura asked.

"Well I wish Gaius and Instructor Sara was here for this, but we can fill them in later. You see we need to talk. It's… It's about Rean."


End file.
